


a mutual understanding

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [31]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Ace and Law don't talk about their history because they don't have to.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	a mutual understanding

**Author's Note:**

> happy almost acelaw week (got about 7 hours left in my timezone)

Law and Ace understood each other.

Ace nerve spoke about his past, and Law accepted that. He knew that if he ever wanted to discuss such things, Law would listen with nothing but love. Maybe he would, if he ever felt ready to do so. But he felt no pressure, no obligation to do so.

Law had his own skeletons in his closet that he’d rather not revisit; he didn’t talk about his past, either. When he woke up in the middle of the night, crying and shaking like a leaf, Ace only had one question: “What do you need?”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
